Truth or Dare?
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *One Shot...maybe* A couple of Raw superstars and Divas decide to play Truth or Dare?  What will go down?
1. Chapter 1

"Who wants to do truth or dare?" Asked Sydney.

Her and a couple of Raw superstars and Divas decided to crash at Haylie's place for the weekend because they were too lazy to get a hotel, and of course they were in Long Island, so they thought it would be a good idea.

"Sure, who wants to go first?" Haylie asked.

"I will, uh, speak of the devil, Sydney truth or dare?" Sabrina asked.

"Why me? Anyways, truth." Sydney replied.

"How many times have you been kissed?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I'll place the ages when I was: Five, Six, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Thirteen, Fourteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Nineteen and now, so eleven times." Sydney replied.

"Wow." Was all the crowd could say.

"Sweet, my turn, anyways, Haylie, truth or dare?" Sydney asked, turning to the Punk Diva.

"Dare—I can take on anything." Haylie replied.

"Melt an ice-cube in your armpit." Sydney said.

"Alright, while I'll go get an ice-cube." Haylie said as she went in her kitchen to get one. "In the meanwhile." Haylie said from the kitchen. "John truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What age do you think people should gets tattoos and/or piercings?" Haylie asked as she got back in her spot in the living room, placed the ice cube in her arm-pit, and made the weirdest face in the world.

"What's wrong Haylie?" Mike asked. "Cold for you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is, thanks for asking." Haylie said.

"Anyways, back to what you asked me, anytime over the age of thirteen." John said, answering Haylie's truth question. "And Josh, truth or dare?"

"Dare—like my sister, I can take on anything." Josh said.

"Show everyone here what's in your wallet." John said.

"Seriously?" Josh asked. "Alright then." He took out his wallet and dumped everything, slid everything out of there and said, "There, nothing but a few bucks, pictures of Brina and Faith, and a few slices of gum….and Sabrina truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you believe in the death penalty?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Sabrina said. "And Mike truth or dare?"

"Um, yeah, even though it would embarrass me, but dare." Mike replied.

"Say one nice thing about each one of us." Sabrina said.

"I knew it would be something to embarrass me." Mike mumbled before actually saying, "Um, Sabrina, you're sweet. Eve you're cool, Maryse you're hot, Sydney you're amazing, Haylie you're…." Mike trailed off for Haylie, thinking of a word that _doesn't _get him to the morgue. "…loud, Josh is acceptable and John is average." Mike said.

"Wow." Haylie said. "I _seriously _didn't know that you would say nice things to people."

"Same here." Mike said before saying, "Eve, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eve said.

"Have you ever smoked?" Mike asked.

"No, and Maryse, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maryse said. "No way I'm embarrassing myself."

"Would you prefer to give away your cell phone or give away the TV?" Eve asked.

"Um, cell, and Haylie truth or dare?"

"Dare." Haylie replied.

"Hold your nose and kiss the person opposite's foot." Maryse said.

Haylie looked to see who was opposite her and it was her brother. "Why me." Haylie muttered before going over to her brother, seeing him taking off his DC shoe and his sock, and Haylie felt like she was going to die, but she hold her nose and dove right in and kissed his foot.

Haylie went back to her spot and said, "Yeah, that was awkward, anyways Sydney truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could only listen to one album for a year, what would it be?"

"That would be Jay-Z's _The Blueprint 3." _Sydney said. "Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name an embarrassing crush you had?" Sydney asked.

"Well, this was when I was sixteen and obviously living in my hometown before I'd moved to Long Island, he was this embarrassing nerd, who like _never _took a shower, and everytime I saw him, he always had some unknown liquid on him." Sabrina replied, and everyone was disgusted. "But then I moved to Long Island, met Josh, got married and had Faith yada yada yada and John truth or dare?" Sabrina asked.

"Dare." John said.

"Kiss the person to your left." Sabrina said, then tried to hold back a laugh when John realized who was on his left. "Why him?" He asked, pointing to Mike.

"Gotta." Sabrina said.

"Can it be on the cheek?" John asked.

"Sure." Sabrina said, and as John did so, Haylie was secretly video-taping it on her cell phone, and luckily, no one saw that.

"Now that's over, Mike, truth or dare?" John asked.

"Dare—and it better not embarrass me." Mike said.

"All you got to do is hum a song—and all of us has got to guess what it is." John said.

"All right, that would be easy." Mike said as he started to hum a song, and no one would seriously get it…until this very awesome red-head.

"That would be _Liar Liar _by Girlicious featuring Flo Rida." Sydney said.

"Yeah—how did ya know?" Mike asked.

"I hang around with a Girlicious freak." Sydney said, pointing to Haylie.

"Good point, and Josh, truth or dare?" Mike asked.

"Truth." Josh said.

"Would you ever be a vegetarian? Why or why not?" Mike asked.

"Yeah because at least I get a feeling over what Haylie does because she's one." Josh said.

"Nice, nice, nice." Mike said.

"Eve, truth or dare?" Josh asked.

"Truth." Eve said.

"Do you have any embarrassing nicknames?" Josh asked.

"Nope." Eve said.

.x

_If you guys want this as like a 2-3 or a 3-4 shot, just ask :)  
Read and review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sydney, truth or dare?" Eve asked.

"Dare." Sydney replied.

"Give the person to your left a kiss on the cheek." Sydney looked to her left and saw that it was the Punk Diva, who then dove right in and kissed her on the cheek. "John truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which TV ad is the most annoying?"

"The Shamwow one, Josh truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Call your brother or sister and tell them how great they are."

"That's _so _easy: Haylie you're the greatest sister I've ever had." Josh said.

"Thanks big bro." Haylie said.

"Mike, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever bullied someone? Do you regret it?"

"Yes and no." Mike said.

"Meany." Haylie said.

"Whatever—Hay, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Haylie said.

"Let another player paint your toenails." Mike said.

"Alright, anyone got nail-polish?" Haylie asked, and speak of the devil, Mike got out a bottle of pink nail-polish out of his jacket pocket.

"What the…?" Haylie asked.

"Emma's."

"You got any other colour but pink?" Haylie asked.

"No." Mike said as he painted Haylie's toe-nails pink.

When he was done, Haylie asked, "Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Name as much US States as you can in twenty seconds."

"Anybody got a stop watch?" Sabrina asked as Eve pulled one from her pocket. "Ready?" Eve asked, and when she received a nod from Sabrina, "Go." And pressed the _start _button.

"California, Alaska, Texas, New Mexico, Florida, Oregon, Washington, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Oklahoma, South Dakota, North Dakota, Kentucky—"

"Stop." Eve said. "So in twenty seconds, you said fourteen states."

"Sweet, and Eve, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have any scars or interesting marks?"

"No, Mars, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Can you cook anything?"

"Nope." Maryse said. "Josh, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Josh said.

"Do ten seconds of the Macarena."

"Ah my favourite dance." Josh said as he got up from his spot, and started the dance, and as usual, his younger sister was video-taping it. When Josh was done, he asked, "Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Talk with a British accent until your next turn." Josh said.

"I hate you Josh." Mike muttered before asking (in a British accent), "Sydney, truth or dare?"

After laughing for a few minutes, Sydney replied, "Truth."

"If you lost your sense of smell, but could only smell three things, what would they be?"

"Chocolate, flowers, and cologne, Sabrina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were forced to eat a hamster, how would you cook it?"

"Boil it. John, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Talk with an Italian accent until you're next turn."

"Wait, wait, wait, so we got John speaking with an Italian accent, and we got Mike speaking with a British accent, I don't know which one is better." Haylie said as she fell on her back laughing


End file.
